Breakfast in Bed
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Naruto's determined that Minato wake up to a nice breakfast in bed. Too bad he makes a mess of the kitchen in the process. AU. Happy Father's Day, everyone! One-shot.


**Just a tiny one-shot - a drabble, if you will - made for Father's Day. Hope you all had a good one!**

**Title: Breakfast in Bed**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Characters: Minato/Naruto**

**Warnings: AU.**

**Summary: It's Father's Day, and Naruto's determined that Minato wake up to a nice breakfast in bed. Too bad he makes a mess of the kitchen in the process. AU.**

**Background: Kushina died during/right after childbirth.**

* * *

><p>The day: June 19th<p>

The hour: 7:45 AM.

The mission: to make breakfast in bed _without _waking the parental figure.

* * *

><p>The whole village was a shade of pink. The sun was just rising - some people along with it - which gave everything a nice splash of color. Most of the children were still sleeping in their beds, dreaming of whatever it is that kid's dream about. It was a Sunday, after all.<p>

One six-year-old villager, however, was up and about trying to pull together a nice breakfast in bed for his amazing otosan: a bowl of cereal, some orange juice, a slice of toast, and maybe something to read? Naruto grunted and pulled the kitchen chair over to the refrigerator, where the cereal boxes were stacked on top - way out of reach for the small Namikaze. Naruto placed the chair _just so, _so he could reach up and grab his father's favorite cereal without knocking down all of the other boxes in the process.

After grabbing the box of cereal - _without _knocking everything down and _not _making too much noise - he placed it on the counter and moved the chair back to it's original place at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. A small hand reached up, grabbed the fridge handle, and opened the appliance _very carefully. _Naruto grabbed the milk carton and the orange juice pitcher and made his way back to the counter, where the bowl of dry cereal and the empty glass were waiting for him.

First up was the cereal. He poured the milk into the multi-colored bowl that he picked out just for this occasion, but couldn't get the carton back up in time and managed to spill it all over the kitchen tile. The small blonde pursed his lips and murmured, "Oops," before grabbing the loaf of bread and placed a piece of bread into the toaster and went to pour the orange juice.

Again, more of the liquid ended up on the floor than in it's container, but Naruto swore to himself that he would clean it up right after he gave the breakfast to his otosan.

The blonde picked up the bowl of cereal and glass of juice very carefully and placed them on a tray that his otosan always used when Naruto was sick and wanted food (ramen).

The now-toasted bread popped up from the toaster and Naruto placed the tray of food on the wooden table while he fetched the bread. He put it on a small plate, buttered the toast, then placed it on the tray of food. He grinned to himself as he walked quietly to his otosan's bedroom.

Naruto pursed his lips and debated on what to do about the closed sliding door. He couldn't just hold the tray in one hand, because what if it slipped? He decided on the sensible thing to do and put the tray of food on the floor - just for a moment - while he opened the older blonde's door. After opening the door just enough so he could fit through, he picked the tray back up and walked into his father's room.

His room wasn't huge or fancy, but it was pretty…family- and friend-oriented. Pictures of he and Naruto, he and Kushina, and he and his old students decorated the walls and bureaus and desk. The walls were just a plain blue and the bed was placed against the wall directly across from the door.

Naruto managed to find a bald spot on the side table next to his otosan's bed and placed the tray there carefully before turning to where the older blonde was sleeping peacefully. Naruto glanced over at the clock that flashed _8:15_ and debated waking him up. Was it too early? What if he was mad?

Naruto shrugged and leapt onto the older blonde's bed. "Wake up, otosan; I have something for you!"

Minato mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow to ignore the light spilling through the window and the excited ramblings of his son spilling into his eardrums. "Five minutes."

Naruto sat back on his heels. "No, not five minutes," he pouted. "I have something for you _now._"

"Can it wait? What time is it?"

"No, and…eight…one…five." The younger blonde's could tell time for the most part, but he didn't like to. It was a whole lazy issue he had.

"8:15? Ugh." Minato shoved his face harder into the pillow; maybe if he was lucky, he could partially suffocate himself and he would pass out.

"Please, daddy!" Naruto poked Minato's right bicep and Minato looked up at the younger blonde. His electric blue eyes were watering and his bottom lip was jutting out.

"Oh, fine," he muttered rolling onto his back and sitting up.

"Yay! I made something for you!" Naruto exclaimed leaning over the taller man.

Minato shoved down the rising panic he felt and managed to question, "Oh, yeah?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and brought the tray of food over carefully and placed it in his father's lap. "I tried to make the stuff that you usually have before going to work!" Minato looked down in surprise and noticed that there was nothing horribly wrong that may give him food poisoning and keep him in bed for a few days.

Minato looked back at the younger blonde and smiled at how happy he looked. He was grinning so hard that Minato was sure his face would cramp up.

"W-well, thank you, Naru-chan, I appreciate it," Minato said, smiling even harder as Naruto laughed giddily at the old nickname.

"Now, eat!" Naruto demanded and Minato obliged.

The two Namikaze's sat and talked while Minato ate. After an argument about Naruto wanting to get a cat because "Sasuke's cat is so cool! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Minato decided it was time to get up for the day. Sunday or not, he had work he had to prepare for and such.

Naruto had insisted on taking the tray, but Minato argued that since Naruto made him such a nice breakfast, it was only courtesy to take the tray down to the kitchen for him. Naruto reluctantly agreed and practically ran back to the kitchen.

After coming within five feet of the room, he stopped and his mouth opened in horror.

"Naruto what did you do?" His eyebrows had shot up to his hairline and his jaw was practically on the floor.

"Yeah, I was gonna clean it up, but you distracted me."

The kitchen floor was sticky and wet with milk and dried orange juice. There was a pile of cereal on the counter and there was a spot of smeared butter also located on the counter near the sink. "O-oh my."

"I'll clean it up, otosan! I just wanted to give that to you first!" Naruto took the tray from Minato, placed it on the table, then turned the older blonde around. "Now, you go get ready for the day while I clean this up."

"Naru-chan, I really think you should let me help…." Minato argued, not moving an inch, even though he could feel the pressure on his back increase from Naruto pushing harder.

"Otosan," Naruto whined, "I wanna do it!" Naruto stopped pushing and stomped his foot, putting on a stubborn face for the older man.

Minato almost chuckled at how adorable Naruto looked - he looked so much like his mother when he made that face.

"Yeah, yeah, all right. But if you need anything you come find me. I don't want you making an even bigger mess."

"Yeah, yeah, okay!" Naruto said, his mood lifting instantly. Minato had a feeling Naruto wasn't listening to him at all.

Minato made his way to the bedroom to change when he heard the dreaded sound of something hitting the floor, followed by an, "oops!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess that's it. I haven't written in a while and my new obsession is how adorable Minato and Naruto are =)<strong>

**So, review, tell me whatever your opinions are, I guess, and have a great Father's Day!**

**~Trashcan**


End file.
